


Baby we go wild

by thunderingskies



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bartender Johnny, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Idol Lee Taeyong, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: “The best way to get rid of your stress is to find someone to take it out on.”Taeyong blinks. Tries to process what Ten's implying. "I'm sorry, what?""You need to get fucked." Ten has never been one to beat around the bush, literally or figuratively. "Or fuck someone, whatever you’re in the mood for. But it has to be someone who can keep up with your stamina."Oh God.Or, alternatively: Taeyong needs to unwind, and Johnny is more than happy to help.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 31
Kudos: 395





	Baby we go wild

“Ten, what do you think about running away and moving to Hawaii together?"

Ten- Taeyong’s best friend for the better part of the last seven years, one of the few people in this industry that Taeyong would trust with his life- looks up from where he’s been sitting for the better part of an hour, waiting for Taeyong to finish shooting, sketching something on his iPad. “Okay, I’ll bite. Why are we moving to Hawaii?”   
“Well, first of all, I love water.” Taeyong sits down next to Ten, holding up a finger for each thing he lists off. “I know that you don’t, but you do love the sun, and think of how nice it will be to curl up in a beach chair and draw the afternoon away?”

“This is true. And the sun is great for my complexion.” Ten grins, the corners of his lips curling into a smile. When he's in front of the camera he looks serious and sexy, but when he smiles for Taeyong he just seems soft. “Go on.”

“We’ll live in a house on the beach side and sleep in as much as we want every day. I’ll cook for you at dinnertime, while we sit out in the backyard, sip wine and watch guys surf, until we’re ready to go back inside and crawl into bed with our cats.”

Ten brightens. “We’ll have cats?”

“Of course! Three of them, because it's the perfect number.”

“So, you’ve been basically planning this all day I take it?” Ten laughs.

Taeyong sighs. “Yeah.”

It’s been a long day for all of them. You see, Ten and Taeyong are idols. They’ve worked in the industry for years, both as soloists, but over the past few weeks they've been working on a large collaboration album between half a dozen artists in their label. It’s good to get to work together, but the timeline for this album has been short, some of the producers new, and Taeyong is  _ stressed.  _

“Talk to me,” Ten says, brushing Taeyong's bangs off of his face, careful not to smudge any of his makeup. While Ten has already showered and washed all of his foundation and concealer and eyeshadow off, Taeyong’s is still freshly in place. 

“I just- I don’t know? It’s just everything, I guess.” Taeyong closes his eyes when Ten presses his thumb to Taeyong’s forehead, carefully massaging his temples. “The album’s been harder than I expected to put together, the timeline is so short- I feel like everyone is going to listen to it and realize that I'm a fraud. I can handle haters on the internet saying that I'm a terrible producer but imagine if you said it? Or Mark, or Taemin-hyung? I'd cry. I'd actually cry and I hate crying because I look absolutely hideous.”

"Woah, slow down. First of all, you're not a fraud. Second of all- Yongie, baby. You really need to de-stress." Ten's touch goes firmer as he runs his fingers through Taeyong's hair, massaging at the back of his neck. 

"I don't have  _ time  _ to take a break, Tennie. We shoot the MV tomorrow, and then it's back in the studio to finish the last two tracks and the outro." Taeyong sighs. His best bet is to go home, order a big meal and eat until he can't think, down a glass of wine and try to sleep until his ever-exasperated manager wrestles him awake in the morning. 

“Easy.” Ten smiles, tapping his fingers along the base of Taeyong’s neck. “The best way to get rid of your stress is to find someone to take it out on.”

Taeyong blinks. Tries to process what Ten's implying. "I'm sorry, what?" 

"You need to get fucked." Ten has never been one to beat around the bush, literally or figuratively. "Or fuck someone, whatever you’re in the mood for. But it has to be someone who can keep up with your stamina." 

"I- I need to- I can't  _ just-"  _ Taeyong stammers, trying to piece together a reply. "Ten we are at  _ work!" _

Ten rolls his eyes, fully unbothered. “Come on, Yongie. When was the last time you actually got laid? And the answer better not be when we went to Thailand together, because that was  _ ages  _ ago.”

Taeyong crosses his arms with a huff. That's exactly the last time he got laid- and it's a fond memory too, particularly the part where Ten pushed him down onto their shared king-sized bed, tied him to the bedposts and fingered him until he begged to be fucked- but that’s not the point here. “Remind me why we’re friends again?”

Ten smiles and throws an arm around Taeyong's shoulder. “Because you love me. And you rely on my sage advice. When have I ever been wrong?"

Taeyong sighs. It's definitely his least favourite thing in the entire world to admit that Ten is right about something.

(He gloats _ way  _ too much.)

“I’m not… I don’t know, Tennie. I don’t just like- have a stack of  _ numbers  _ that I can call.” Taeyong shrugs, shrinking further into Ten’s cuddle. Even though yes, he’s an idol, and yes, people thirst tweet about him on Twitter all the time (yes, he knows how to check the tags, thank you very much) he’s still one: extremely awkward and two: extremely shy around strangers.

“Don’t worry! I have you covered. I think you'd love Jungwoo. He's tall, just your type. I can give you his number. He works with idols a lot too, so he's discrete."

"No! I am  _ not  _ hiring someone to have sex with me." 

Ten shrugs. "Fine, your loss though. That boy's  _ talented."  _ He sighs like he's recalling a pleasant memory and Taeyong would be lying to say that he doesn’t want to know the details. “Then at least come to the bar with me. I can guarantee you that you’ll have a line-up of men ready to risk it all after one look at you.”

“You know hyung, he’s  _ right~” _ Jaemin, their barely twenty-year old junior saunters into the room to bear witness to Taeyong's shame. He looks far too smug, lips pulled into a huge smile, freshly-dyed pink hair messy from his photoshoot. “Sex is definitely the best way to get rid of your stress!”

Taeyong launches a throw pillow right at Jaemin’s face, horrified. “Jaemin! You are a  _ baby!  _ I don’t want to hear that sort of language coming from you!”

"What?” Jaemin’s smile only grows- oh god, he’s learned _far_ too much from Ten and Taemin in the years that he’s been with the company- “I'm just saying, ever since I got myself some cute boyfriends, my stress level has been so low it's practically non-existent-" 

Taeyong scurries to his feet, ushers Jaemin out and slams the door in his face before he hears anything else that will scar him for life. He turns to Ten, defeated. "Fine! Let's go get drunk! I need to forget that I ever heard my child talking about sex!”

Jaemin whines from the other side of the door. "You're going to the bar? Aw c'mon hyung, can't I come?”

"No!"

Ten bounces off the couch and reaches for Taeyong's hands to pull him into the bathroom. "Oh you're so not going to regret this. I know just where we need to go." 

* * *

An hour later Ten drags Taeyong into a small bar, tucked away amongst the side streets in Seoul. 

Freshly showered and more comfortable in his own clothes, Taeyong fiddles with his hair. The blonde that he put in last week is starting to fade, black roots beginning to show, but he hasn't bothered dyeing it again, enjoying the stark contrast of the dark and light. 

He feels a bit strange being out with so little makeup- he applied a bit, some dark eyeshadow bringing out his eyes, but it's light and feels fresh. His own clothes are never as flashy as what he wears for shoots, but he likes the way that his all-black ensemble- black pants, black leather jacket and black long-sleeve- bring more attention to his silver jewelry. 

Next to Ten, he almost feels underdressed, but Ten's always hot so that's nothing new. He's 'out to get some since Taeyong is too and his friend with benefits is busy' (Read: Sicheng is in China and absolutely refuses to engage in any sort of sexting, much to Ten's chagrin) and he surely won't have any issues. His tight black jeans leave very little to the imagination, which is probably what he's going for. 

As soon as they step inside, Ten turns to Taeyong and taps his nose. "Don't look so nervous, Yongie. This place is quiet, and the staff is discreet. I've come here a lot." 

"You know that I’m your hyung, right?” Taeyong scrunches his nose and does his best to look put out.

Ten just laughs and loops their arms together. “Right. Well come on hyung, your dongsaeng will buy you a drink.”

The bar proves to be no less nerve wracking as they sidle up and Ten orders from an extremely attractive bartender in English. The two clearly know each other, and Taeyong watches their interaction; Ten is always confident, but he does seem relaxed and at ease, which helps to ease Taeyong’s nerves.

“Here you go,” the bartender says as he slides a glass of something purple in front of Taeyong, switching back to Korean. He smiles, and you’d think that Taeyong would be used to handsome men because he’s literally surrounded by them all day at work (spending an entire afternoon in a recording booth with Jongin had been equal parts wonderful and tortuous), but no. This guy has a beautiful smile and a strong jawline and Taeyong can imagine the tips he must rake in. 

“Thanks,” Taeyong responds in a voice that definitely isn’t a squeak. 

“I’m Jaehyun. Just let me know if you need anything else, okay?” Jaehyun disappears off to help another customer and Ten is absolutely not subtle when he watches him go, nodding in appreciation.

“I see why you like it here,” Taeyong teases, nudging Ten in the ribs with his elbow. 

“What can I say? I like to appreciate fine art.” Ten picks up his own glass, some mixed drink that’s bright pink and sparkly. “Cheers?”

Taeyong takes a deep breath in and starts to feel himself relax. “Cheers.”

One drink disappears quickly, which leads to a second for Ten and a snack for Taeyong. Ten drags him out on the dance floor next, clearly not worried about being recognized at  _ all  _ as he pulls Taeyong in to dance, and it’s really hard to worry about anyone else in the room when you have a whole Ten in your face, okay?

(And yes, it takes Taeyong  _ way  _ too long to notice they’re at a gay bar, okay? Sue him! He doesn’t exactly have time to go out much!)

At some point they stumble back to the bar where Taeyong gets something very light for a second drink- just enough to take the edge off of his nerves. He sips at it, making a mental note to give Jaehyun a good tip when he realizes that Ten has wandered off somewhere without him. 

Fuck. What if someone recognizes him? Ten would be quick at handling that, but Taeyong’s not confident that he wouldn’t make like a tree and bolt if someone were to find him, buzzed and dressed up pretty in a  _ gay bar.  _ Oh god, the headlines-

“How’s the drink?”

Taeyong jumps, visibly startled and promptly spills his drink all over the bartop. He whips over to where the voice came from, behind the bar, to a man that clearly is not Jaehyun.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” The man half-bows, and when he straightens back up again, Taeyong gets a good look at him. A navy blue long-sleeve button-up stretched across a broad chest, well-fitted blue jeans, messy long brown hair. Taeyong looks, and looks a little more- he’s tall and broad and handsome and yeah, wait, he’s still talking, Taeyong probably needs to respond and- oh shit there’s still alcohol all over the bartop-

“It’s fine!” Taeyong jumps back again like a spooked little deer when the glass is plucked from his hand and the bartop wiped down and cleaned.

“I- um. Jaehyun?” Wow, great conversation skills there, Taeyong. Truly top tier.

“Oh, Jaehyun’s on break. What did he make for you? I’ll remake it for you, no charge.” Hot bartender stands up properly and yeah, he’s also tall. 

Wow. Um.

Okay then.

Taeyong clears his throat. “You don’t have to do that, it’s okay-”

“No no, really, I insist. What do you like?” 

Taeyong has to bite his tongue to hold back his honest knee-jerk reaction of  _ I like it rough,  _ because that wasn’t the question. Right? Or was it? God, it’s really hard to think around handsome men. “Something sweet?”   
“Sweet… okay. I can work with that.” Hot bartender smiles, pushing back his bangs with one hand, exposing his forehead. Dear lord. “You like vodka? You strike me as a vodka sort of guy, or maybe gin.”

“I- I don’t know? I don’t drink very often. I usually just have wine, because anything strong hits me too fast and I get really sleepy.” Okay, Taeyong, time to shut up. 

Hot bartender doesn’t seem to be bothered, though. He just laughs, turning to pull a few bottles down off the wall. “I know just what to make for you, and it’ll be better than anything Jaehyun whipped up, too.” 

“I don’t know, Jaehyun’s drinks were pretty good.” And so is his ass. Fuck. Thank god Taeyong’s word-to-mouth filter hasn’t disappeared yet. 

“I taught him everything he knows. I’m Johnny, by the way.” Hot bartender Johnny turns around and grins.

“Nice to meet you,” Taeyong says, not giving his name because he honestly doesn’t even think about it. Everyone that he meets he’s either introduced to or they approach him because they recognize him- that’s it. He doesn’t really consider anything beyond that. 

Johnny doesn’t seem phased in the least. He chats as he measures and pours in different alcohols and liqueurs that Taeyong doesn’t recognize, shaking it all up to pour into a cute little martini glass. The drink is a brilliant shade of light purple, and it smells sweet and floral. 

“What’s your name?” Johnny asks, leaning against the bartop on his elbows.

Without thinking, Taeyong answers, “Taeyong.”

Johnny hums, reaching for a slice of lemon to cut and twist into a garnish, placing it directly into his glass. “Then, Taeyong, here you have: the TY, a Johnny original. Enjoy.”

“You named it after me?” Taeyong looks at the glass, then back at Johnny.

“Yeah! Try it and let me know if it’s good!” Johnny watches eagerly as Taeyong takes a small sip. As soon as he tastes it the drink explodes with flavour- it’s sweet, but there are layers to the drink that Taeyong isn’t even sure how to explain. 

“Oh my god.” Taeyong takes another small sip, letting the drink swirl around on his tongue. “It’s really good, Johnny.”

“Yeah? You think so? Good.” Johnny seems pleased, pulling a little tan notebook from his pocket. “I need to write it down so that I don’t forget it.”

Taeyong sips the drink again, nice and slowly. He relaxes a bit into his chair, content to listen as Johnny talks to him about what he used in the drink. 

That is, until the music changes and  _ shit. _ That’s his song playing. 

GTA blasts through the speakers, the perfect song for dancing at a bar like this, or maybe to fuck to- that’s why Taeyong wrote it for god’s sake- and he doesn’t miss the pleased cheers he hears from the dance floor. 

Johnny looks up, quirking a brow as he listens. Taeyong decidedly does not turn around, far too nervous. “You know this song?” He asks, eyes glued to the stem of his cocktail glass.

“Um, I’ve definitely heard it before.” Taeyong feels the knot in his stomach tighten. Is this why Johnny’s talking to him, and treating him like he’s someone special? “It’s- it’s that Taemin guy, right? No! Wait. Taeil! Yeah, it’s Taeil.” 

Taeyong deadpans. Is he for real? “No, it’s not either of them.”

“No? Really?” Johnny shrugs. “Sorry, I don’t really keep up with this stuff.”

Oh. He really doesn’t know. Somehow, that thought comforts Taeyong a lot more than it should. “What kind of music do you normally listen to?”

“Promise not to make fun of me, okay?” Johnny presses his hands together cutely. “I’m a total loser and I just listen to a lot of instrumentals. Helps clear my mind, you know?”

“Yeah.” Taeyong watches Johnny slice up some more garnishes, resting his hand on his chin. “Definitely know what you mean.”

Maybe Ten is right.

Maybe this is what Taeyong needs to clear  _ his  _ mind. 

Johnny is easy to talk to and earnest, cute when he tries to flirt and does so absolutely terribly. It’s more than fine though- Taeyong’s used to other celebrities trying to get his attention with big words and expensive gestures, so it’s nice to just get to talk. The bar gets a little busier, so Johnny’s walking around mixing and pouring drinks alongside Jaehyun and two other, younger looking bartenders, but he comes back every chance that he gets to talk to Taeyong.

Tucked away as he is next to the bar, Taeyong is in a good spot to watch but doesn’t have to interact with anyone other than Johnny and Jaehyun. Ten makes a reappearance, draping himself across Taeyong’s back to press a kiss behind his ear and point out the very, very attractive man he’s found to take home.

(Silently, Taeyong wishes him good luck. Ten’s a handful on the regular, but in bed? He’s an absolute menace.) 

Taeyong places his empty glass down on the bar just as Johnny arrives to pick it up, filling up his glass of water. “Another drink, Taeyong?”

He chews on his lower lip in thought. The drink was delicious- and he’d  _ love  _ to find out what else Johnny has up his sleeve- but he’s that perfect state of buzzed where he just feels all loose-limbed, relaxed and confident; maybe enough so to do something about how good Johnny looks in that damn shirt of his. “No, I think I’m good, thanks.”

“No problem.” Johnny straightens up, brushing his hands off on his jeans. No, Taeyong does not stare at his arms as he does so, thank you very much. “I’m off soon, but if you need anything and I’m not around, Jaehyun is definitely the second-best bartender here. Just make sure that you don’t ask Hansol for anything that he can’t pour from a tap, okay? But you didn’t hear that from me.”

Taeyong may be socially awkward, but he’s not oblivious. This is his opportunity.

“Do you want to come home with me?”

Instantly Taeyong can feel his cheeks burn. Was that too forward? Shit, he should have asked Ten for some tips on what to do when you get to this part. I mean, Johnny’s probably into guys or at least won’t be offended by the move, since he works at a gay bar after all, but a guy that looks like that probably isn’t single right? 

Taeyong is so busy going around in circles in his mind that he almost misses Johnny’s reply. “I was hoping you’d ask,” he says, grinning. Yup, he’s definitely too handsome, and- wait, what?

“Really?” Yeah, he’s probably coming off as too eager, but whatever. He’s not socially attuned enough to care about that right now.

“Are you kidding me?” Johnny leans over the bar, captures Taeyong’s chin between one finger and his thumb. He guides Taeyong’s face a little, gaze travelling across it, taking in the way that he looks; committing him to memory. “You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”

Taeyong feels shivers all the way down his spine and can’t help but smile. He runs a hand through his hair, pushing it off his forehead, and doesn’t miss the way Johnny watches.

“Oh my god, hyung, it's time for you to  _ go-”  _ It’s Jaehyun, and he rolls his eyes as he shoves Johnny to the other side of the bar. “Go cash out and get out of here before I kick you out myself.”

Johnny grumbles to himself but obliges, leaving Taeyong to laugh and chat with Jaehyun in his absence. Jaehyun has absolutely no qualms about complaining to Taeyong about how slow Johnny is- only finally disappearing when one of the shot boys (Joshua?) comes to complain to him that their other bartender, the one Johnny warned him about, messed up their nightly special shots (again, apparently).

"Ready?" Taeyong looks up from his plate of bar snacks (complimentary from the other young bartender, Chan, after Taeyong complimented his hair colour) to see Johnny leaning against the bar. He's got a jacket laid over one arm, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up and unbuttoned just enough to give a very teasing view of his collarbones. 

Taeyong scrambles to his feet and, to his credit, somehow manages to not make a fool of himself. "Yeah. Let's go." 

* * *

By some miracle, Taeyong manages to keep his hands to himself the entire way back to his apartment.

"Wow," Johnny muses as they step out of the cab. He follows Taeyong along to the main level of the building, where the concierge recognizes Taeyong right away and lets them both in. It isn't until they're finally alone, in the semi-privacy of the elevator that Taeyong reaches for Johnny's wrist, hand travelling tentatively up Johnny's arm.

"I've been wanting to do this for hours," Taeyong whispers, thoughts flowing freely. Johnny allows him the exploration; he watches, looking almost amused as Taeyong traces up the length of his arm, muscles firm beneath his touch. 

God, he's built. Excitement pools in the pit of Taeyong's stomach at the thought of what Johnny could do to him. 

(Hold him against the wall? Pin him down and fuck into him until he can't even  _ think?  _ Until he's begging to be allowed to come-

Woah, okay. Maybe reign in the kink a little bit for their first time. _ )  _

"You and me both." Johnny takes advantage of the moment, reaching for Taeyong's waist to pull him closer until their bodies are flush together. "You're something else, you know that? Even Jaehyun could tell how badly I just wanted to have you right there at the bar." 

Taeyong giggles, pressing in closer, resting his forehead against Johnny's shoulder. "I'm pretty sure that's illegal."

"I don't think anyone would have complained," Johnny says, hands pressing under the hem of Taeyong's shirt, searching for bare skin. "But then again, I don't think they deserve the sight." 

Johnny moves one hand up to cradle Taeyong's face, guiding it up and off his shoulder. The look he gives Taeyong is intense; he doesn't hide what he wants, and Taeyong already likes that about him. 

"Can I kiss you?" He asks, and it's so innocent and earnest that it has Taeyong laughing. 

"Yes," he says, and when Johnny pulls him up (god, he's  _ so tall-)  _ Taeyong goes willingly.

That is, until they're interrupted by the elevator dinging to let them know that they've arrived and Taeyong jumps up like a spooked little rabbit.

"Oh my god." Taeyong puts a hand over his heart and breathes out deeply. 

"At least you didn't have a drink to spill this time?" Johnny laughs, barely dodging when Taeyong elbows him in the side. 

"Maybe I  _ won't  _ let you kiss me after all-" Taeyong teases, laughing at Johnny's whine, but the way he takes his hand to lead him to his apartment says something different.

Johnny snakes his arms around Taeyong's waist while Taeyong enters his security code, happy to distract him in any way possible. They stumble inside once the door swings open and Taeyong realizes, as he watches Johnny step out of his shoes, that he's never brought a hook-up home before.

(Ten had better be proud of him.) 

Home is something that's always been important to Taeyong. It's his safe haven, his happy place; and he's done his best to make it feel that way. His decorations are fairly minimal, mostly accented by the amount of plant life that he keeps in his home. Many have been gifts- his closest friends all know that's the way to his heart- and they line his kitchen island, finding themselves homes on his end tables and on the window ledge.

Other than plants, he has a lot of pictures. Pictures of him and his family and his closest friends, those that have been with him since the beginning. Art that he's drawn and art that he's been given.

Johnny steps further into the apartment, stepping into the living room, running his fingers along the record collection organized along the wall- Taeyong's pride and joy. "You collect records?"

Taeyong nods, content to just watch Johnny thumb through the albums. "Yeah. Great to listen to, except for during sex. They just aren't long enough." 

He and Ten found that out the hard way. Playing rock-paper-scissors to decide who had to get up to put on a new record while Taeyong was literally balls-deep in Ten had been a low point of the evening.

"I'll take your word for it." Johnny abandons the records, approaching Taeyong to tuck a piece of hair behind his ear. 

There's no more waiting- he grips the back of Taeyong's neck, leans in and presses their lips together in a kiss.

It takes all of three seconds for Taeyong to melt against Johnny, eagerly kissing him back. 

Johnny kisses far too softly, given what they're about to do, but it's nice. He kisses Taeyong like he's important; like he's a treasure.

Taeyong presses more into it, pleased when Johnny obliges and allows him to lead. Taeyong wants, and  _ wants-  _ he puts it all into the kiss to show Johnny just how much he wants him. He wraps his arms around Johnny's neck, stepping backwards to tug him towards the bedroom without having to stop kissing.

"God," Johnny laughs between each kiss, struggling to get a word in edgewise through Taeyong's barrage of kisses. "You are something else."

Taeyong's back hits his bedroom door and he whines feeling Johnny's hands around his waist, pushing him against it. Fuck, he's strong; he pushes Taeyong up with ease, earning himself another whine, Taeyong's feet leaving the ground.

Johnny breaks their kiss, easily holding Taeyong back from chasing him for another. Instead, he kisses his way down Taeyong's neck, teeth grazing along his soft skin. "Tell me what you like," he whispers, voice thick.

Taeyong tries his best to breathe, but it's hard with Johnny  _ everywhere.  _ He finally manages to find his voice when Johnny slips a hand up the front of Taeyong's shirt, still somehow  _ holding him up.  _

Fuck.

"This," he grits out, gasping, Johnny nipping at his shoulder. "Push me around, hold me down, I like it all- I want you to fuck me until I can't  _ breathe,  _ Johnny,  _ please."  _

So much for reigning in the kink.

He's rewarded with fingers digging more firmly into his hips, intent clear. "You are so fucking perfect." Johnny pulls back to press a soft, chaste kiss to Taeyong's lips. "I'm gonna wreck you, baby." 

It's a relief feeling the soft sheets against his back, but Johnny doesn't give him any more reprieve. He's on his knees on the bed and he pulls Taeyong up to join him, stripping him of his jacket. 

It reminds Taeyong of how desperately he needs to see Johnny naked. He fumbles with the first few buttons of Johnny's shirt, impatient for more of his skin to explore.

Revealing each other's bodies is unexpectedly fun and exciting. Taeyong usually only fools around with Ten or sometimes Taemin, and they're so familiar with each other that he definitely hasn't been appreciating this part as much as he should be.

Johnny chuckles at his clumsy impatience, but Taeyong can't bring himself to care as he slides off Johnny's shirt because fuck, he's gorgeous.

Taeyong pushes himself up a bit more to look and fully appreciate. Johnny's built, firm muscles twitching under Taeyong's soft touch. Taeyong feels up both of his arms, across his broad shoulders and down, thumbs pressing a little more firmly against his collarbones. His gaze flicks down, and wait, is that-

"You have your nipples pierced?" 

Fuck.

Taeyong only has a piercing kink as large as the fucking moon. Johnny really did walk out of one of his wet dreams.

Johnny grins a little sheepishly. He arches his back when Taeyong touches one piercing, fingers circled around the shiny stud. "Y-yeah. My roommate's a piercer… he talked me into it." 

"Bet he didn't have to try very hard with how sensitive you are here," Taeyong teases, tugging on the piercing a little bit harder to see what Johnny can handle. He grins, pleased that he already knows one of Johnny's weak points. "You let him play with them too?" 

Johnny's eyes slide closed, a groan falling from his lips. Taeyong presses against his other piercing now too, teasing both between his fingers. It’s impossible not to notice Johnny already straining against his jeans. "Sometimes, yeah. He... he's got his tongue pierced. It feels so good on me."

"Fuck." Taeyong lets go of one of Johnny's nipples, leaving it hard and red, to trail his hand down and feel Johnny's abs. They’re rock hard, because  _ of course they are.  _ Johnny sucks in a breath, the muscles twitching in anticipation under Taeyong's fingers.

Naturally, Taeyong’s gaze drops lower, and he chews on his lower lip in anticipation of getting Johnny out of his jeans.

Before he can though, Johnny guides his gaze back up, two fingers on his chin until their eyes meet. His gaze has excitement winding around every inch of Taeyong’s skin. “My turn now?”

He moves willingly, Johnny’s palms on his skin a guide to where he wants him to go. Shoulders back so that Johnny can slip off his jacket, arms up to pull off his shirt next. Johnny’s careful about removing his jewelry, Taeyong pressing a kiss to the inside of Johnny’s palm after he unhooks and pulls off Taeyong’s necklaces, leaning back to place them on his nightstand. 

Even though it shouldn’t be a surprise- Johnny is just  _ so big-  _ Taeyong still has to hold back a whimper of excitement when Johnny rests his hands on Taeyong’s waist and Taeyong notices the way his hands completely encompass him. He looks  _ tiny.  _

Johnny squeezes his waist, running his hands up and down Taeyong’s sides, the pressure just barely creeping into rough territory. “God, just look at you.”

Taeyong preens under the compliment; he melts against Johnny’s fingers, tips his head back, Johnny nosing at the column of his neck. Johnny places one kiss there, then two, slowly mapping his way down Taeyong’s body. 

There’s no thinking necessary. Taeyong just moves along with Johnny, goes wherever feels most natural. He winds up slowly laying on his back, hips jerking up, Johnny’s lips just above his belly button ticklish and also insanely arousing. He’s sensitive there, always has been, eyes fluttering closed at how good it feels to have Johnny pressing kisses to his stomach, plush lips warm and breaths cool. 

Taeyong’s eyes snap open feeling Johnny’s fingers popping open the button on his jeans. He lets out a sigh of relief as the rough material is pulled down his thighs then tossed away. He  _ much  _ prefers the feel of Johnny’s hands on his skin instead- fingers warm and soft, Johnny feels his way up Taeyong’s thighs, chuckling each time he twitches and trembles.

(Really though, can you blame him? Hello? A man as hot as Johnny is undressing him, touching him, kissing him in a way that can only be described as worship?) 

“Relax, baby.” Johnny presses a kiss to the inside of Taeyong’s thigh and smooths his hands down his legs, the gentle touch making his head spin. “Just let go. I’ll take care of you, okay?”

Taeyong inhales sharply. Letting go is not his forte- especially while having sex. He’s so much more used to it being with someone familiar to him, someone that he is comfortable with, that he knows he can be vulnerable around. 

But there’s a certain sort of excitement thrumming beneath his skin at how new this is. Johnny is unknown- Taeyong doesn’t know what to expect. He doesn’t know if Johnny is going to touch him, kiss him, or throw him around, and there’s a certain kind of exhilaration in that.

Maybe, for tonight, it’s okay to let go.

All of his feelings pool in the pit of his stomach- he lets the nervousness swirl up into a ball and promptly exhales it all away. Feels his muscles relax beneath Johnny’s hands, feels confident and secure in his decision. 

“Good.” Johnny’s smiling against his thigh and he kisses the same spot again before he nips a little bit higher. “Gonna keep undressing you, okay, baby?”

“Are you going to do it or just keep talking about it?” Taeyong peeks down, grinning when he catches Johnny’s eye. He’s always liked being a little bit mischievous in moments like this. 

Johnny bites at his other thigh a bit harder. “Patience, baby. It’ll take longer if you keep talking like that.” 

Taeyong wiggles his hips impatiently, feeling too good to care about anything else. Johnny breaks character and laughs, sitting up so that he can pull off Taeyong’s briefs. 

Being an idol means you’re naked in front of people a lot, and it’s never been something Taeyong has really cared about. But Johnny looks at him,  _ really  _ looks, feeling all the way up Taeyong’s thighs, fingers wrapping around the base of his cock.

“Oh my god.” Taeyong bucks his hips, the touch fast and sharp and just the way he likes it. Johnny doesn’t hold back, stroking him firmly right from the base to the tip until he’s fully hard.  _ “Johnny.”  _

“That is my name.” Taeyong doesn’t need to look to know that Johnny’s grinning.

“Don’t  _ tease,”  _ Taeyong whines, wanting  _ more.  _

Johnny thumbs across the tip of Taeyong’s dick, sending tremors down Taeyong’s spine. Taeyong knows he’s a good size, but Johnny’s hands makes him look so  _ small.  _ “I’m not gonna rush this. Especially when you look  _ this  _ good.”

It’s way too early to beg, so Taeyong bites down on his lower lip to keep the words at bay. Johnny strokes him nice and slow with one hand, the other continuing its thorough exploration of Taeyong’s body. 

He doesn’t miss an inch. 

Johnny feels his way down each of Taeyong’s legs, massaging his thighs, fingers pressing into each calf. He moves back up next, torturously slow, and palms Taeyong’s ass, giving it a nice squeeze.

Taeyong’s hips jump at that; he’s always liked being teased, but it reduces him to the tiniest, whinest little mess.

_ “Johnny,”  _ Taeyong grits out, trying his best to sound authoritative and not like Johnny’s already taking him apart piece by piece in all the right ways, hips bucking as Johnny presses his thumb to Taeyong’s perineum, tracing his way back up to the base of his cock. “I swear to God if you don’t touch me  _ now-” _

“But I am touching you, baby.” 

Jesus Christ. He’s really checking off all of Taeyong’s boxes.

“How about this?” Johnny squeezes Taeyong’s cock tighter and increases his pace, stroking him off faster. “Is this what you want?”

Taeyong whines out another  _ Johnny, feels so good,  _ pleasure building way too quickly in his gut. It’s perfect- the slide a little rough, Johnny’s grip tight, and his other thumb still pressing against his perineum, teasing downward. 

The buildup, Johnny’s continual teasing touches, it all burns white-hot and Taeyong can already feel the muscles in his stomach tightening up. Johnny must feel it too; right before it all boils over he comes to a dead stop, cutting off Taeyong’s impending orgasm.

_ “No,  _ but-but I’m so  _ close,”  _ Taeyong whimpers, effectively checking his dignity at the door. He’s already dropping his walls, not even thinking before he speaks.

“You can’t come before we’ve gotten to the fun stuff,” Johnny says in almost a laugh. He leans down to kiss Taeyong’s hipbone in a way of apology. 

"I-I can come more than once," Taeyong grits out, breaths coming out heavy and uneven with how close he was. His short refractory period is one thing that Ten  _ loves  _ to abuse.

Johnny looks down to where his hand is still wrapped around the base of Taeyong's dick. He squeezes it once, a bead of precum spilling from the tip, Taeyong's hips twitching. "Fuck. Of course you can.” He lets go of Taeyong, leaning back to take a steadying breath. “Next time, okay?”

Taeyong nods, head still spinning. He wants Johnny’s warmth back on him though and reaches up for him, halting only when he realizes that Johnny’s stood up and he’s finally stripping off the rest of his clothes. His jeans go first, joining Taeyong’s clothes in a heap on the floor. Taeyong’s breath catches, noticing a splash of ink covering Johnny’s right thigh. 

It’s beautiful- piano keys covering his entire thigh, twisted and curved to look as if it’s disappearing off into the distance, the colours of a flag filling the space behind it, music notes spilling from the top. Taeyong reaches out, pushing up Johnny’s boxers so that he can get a better look at it. 

“Wow,” Taeyong says, running his fingers down along where the ink is. He’s always loved tattoos- has always wanted to get one, too- and Johnny’s is very well-done. “It’s beautiful. God, you’re so fucking hot.”

Johnny smiles, covering Taeyong’s hand with his own. “Thank you.” He pulls Taeyong’s hand off so that he can shed his boxers, drawing Taeyong’s attention back to the task at hand.

Just like the rest of him, Johnny’s cock is thick. He’s already hard (he got off on making Taeyong feel good, fuck, thats hot) and Taeyong’s tongue feels heavy at the sight, warmth pooling in his gut. He reaches out to touch it on instinct, fingers curling delicately around the base.

Johnny lets out a breath at the contact, head tipping back in pleasure. One of his hands finds its way to Taeyong’s hair and he doesn’t stop Taeyong when he leans forward to press a kiss to his thigh, right where the tattoo begins.

“What are you-  _ fuck,  _ Taeyong-” It’s Johnny’s turn now to break down a little, fingers twisting up in Taeyong’s locks as he presses kisses to Johnny’s skin, tracing the tatttoo with his tongue, torturously slow. He loves the way he can feel Johnny’s muscles twitching beneath him, how heavy his cock is in the palm of his hand, the way there’s already precum leaking from the tip, wet and messy, just the way Taeyong likes it-

Johnny pulls on his hair a little harder when Taeyong presses his teeth to Johnny’s skin, just hard enough to tease. He giggles as he pulls back, finally giving Johnny’s cock a slow, long stroke, toes curling in anticipation of having that cock inside of him. 

(He also wants it down his throat, but that can wait until next time.)

There’s no way that Taeyong stares for  _ that  _ long, but Johnny gets impatient. The hand in his hair loosens its grip and Johnny grabs him by the waist, hoisting him up and tossing him back on the bed. It’s so fast and unexpected that it has Taeyong gasping, excitement fluttering around in his stomach as Johnny settles between his legs, pushing his thighs apart with purpose.

From then on, Johnny doesn’t tease anymore. Taeyong’s not sure if it’s a blessing or a curse- he strokes Taeyong’s cock once before Taeyong can reach for the lube in the drawer and push it into the palm of Johnny’s hand, closing his fingers around the bottle. 

“You want me to?” Johnny asks, teeth digging into his lower lip in a way that is definitely illegal. Taeyong’s sure of it, he’s already called every lawyer in the district.   
“Please.” Taeyong wiggles his hips, getting himself comfortable, pushing his legs further open. There’s no way he could be more obvious about what he wants right now, need settling into every inch of his skin.  _ “Johnny.” _

“Yeah, me too-” Johnny pops open the cap of the bottle, letting a generous amount drip into the palm of his hand. “I got you, okay, Yongie?”

“Okay.” Taeyong closes his eyes, lets his head tip back onto the pillow and Johnny takes control

And, damn- what a good choice that is.

Johnny preps him slowly and carefully, but with so much need that Taeyong can feel it radiating off his skin, permeating deep down into his bones. One finger first, nice and gentle, until Taeyong’s wiggling and whining so much that he has to press in another. Johnny’s fingers are thicker than Taeyong’s and they feel amazing, pressing in just the right way, smoothing against all of Taeyong’s ridges. The third feels almost unnecessary, until Taeyong gets a good look at how Johnny’s cock looks pressed against his hip and the anticipation of what’s to come has him trembling with want and need.

“Now, now fuck  _ please-”  _

“Almost,” Johnny whispers, shushing Taeyong by kissing him harshly, but it’s not  _ enough.  _

“No,  _ now-”  _ Taeyong gasps, Johnny finding his prostate and pressing in once hard, sharply cutting off anything that he was going to say. 

“There we go.” Johnny continues to rub at the spot, reducing Taeyong to little more than a sniffling, wiggling mess. Tears pool in the corners of his eyes but it’s the good kind, white-hot pleasure taking over every inch of his body. “Good, baby?”

“Oh god yes.” Taeyong digs his fingernails into Johnny’s bicep. “So good.” 

“You’re so fucking gorgeous.” Johnny pulls back, Taeyong finally loosening his grip so that Johnny can sink back on his knees, stroking along his cock while he finger fucks him into fucking oblivion. From this angle, all Taeyong can see is how fucking toned he is, the muscles of his arms flexing as he pulls Taeyong up so that they’re chest to chest and he can settle him down in his lap. 

Taeyong presses in for a kiss, letting out a pleased little hum when Johnny gives him what he wants. Johnny licks into his mouth, easily distracting him so that he can readjust their position; Johnny sitting up on the bed, one leg bent, Taeyong snug in his lap. He presses their cocks together and strokes them both, nice and slow and wet with lube. 

Johnny breaks their kiss to pepper kisses along Taeyong’s face, nosing against his jawline. “Condoms?”

“Bedside table,” Taeyong mumbles, leaning back to give Johnny room to grab them. As soon as he’s back Taeyong wraps his arms around Johnny’s shoulders, using the leverage to pull himself up so that they can keep kissing. 

It’s just- he’s a really good kisser.

He presses against Taeyong firmly, just the way that he likes. He lifts Taeyong up, hands under his thighs, to press him in nice and close, drawing him out of the kiss.

“Good?” He asks, like there’s some universe in which Taeyong is not ready for Johnny to absolutely destroy him. Taeyong wraps his legs around Johnny’s waist, feels a tremor run up his spine at the feel of Johnny’s cock firm against his thigh. 

Taeyong’s not sure where he gets the energy from, but he smirks, and teases. “You better keep your promise.”

Johnny gives him a levelled look that breaks off in a grin. “You better hold on.”

He pushes Taeyong up with ease, lifting him with one arm to adjust with the other. Taeyong’s breath hitches as he lowers him down, and there’s no more teasing- he pushes right in, hot and hard and thick and  _ exactly  _ what Taeyong needs right now. 

He pauses, sliding both arms around Taeyong’s hips, using his leverage to keep him in place once they’re pressed together. Taeyong breathes in deep; it’s been  _ far  _ too long since he’s been properly fucked. 

(Fuck, Ten was right. He can never know.)

Johnny grinds his hips up, earning him a gasp from Taeyong; he grins, pressing their lips together as he repeats the action, twice, then three times. Taeyong tries to kiss back, but with this position Johnny just hits so  _ deep;  _ it’s everything he wanted and more.

The pace starts slow, hardly more than a deep grind as Taeyong gets used to it. His eyes slip closed and he grips tightly onto Johnny, content to let Johnny fuck up into him. 

And  _ god,  _ does he ever. 

Johnny doesn’t hold back, thrusts up into him until he has soft little whines falling from Taeyong’s lips, pleasure already burning through his body. Johnny keeps kissing him, demanding more than Taeyong can give in this state; Taeyong pushes on his chest a few times and Johnny gets the hint, pulling away to lay back on the bed. 

Taeyong arches his back, settles down on top of Johnny. This position is one that Taeyong likes, because if there’s one thing that dancing taught him, it’s now to move his hips. 

He rocks his hips once, pleased when Johnny groans, hands flying to Taeyong’s hips. He squeezes them once, thumbs digging in just below his hip bones as he grinds down against Johnny, balancing himself with his hands on Johnny’s thighs. 

“God, Taeyong-” Johnny bites hard on his lower lip, so teasingly that Taeyong can’t resist leaning down to kiss him. He presses everything into the kiss, keening when Johnny wraps a hand around his cock to stroke him off roughly.

Taeyong’s brain completely whites out and it’s  _ perfect.  _

He’s not thinking about work, he’s not thinking about his job or the album or his colleagues- he’s not thinking about  _ anything,  _ consumed completely by how fucking fantastic it feels to have Johnny fucking him open with wild abandon. 

They switch positions at some point, Johnny shifting Taeyong onto his back, pushing his thighs back as far as they’ll allow. Taeyong goes easily, smoothly, so flexible and pliant and  _ willing,  _ filled up so nice and perfectly. He claws at Johnny’s back, whimpers in his ear, repetitions of  _ Johnny, Johnny, Johnny-  _

It’s too much- and at the same time not enough, the fire in his gut stoked long and slow, sending heat blazing up from the base of his spine. Johnny’s cock presses into him so well, hot and thick and perfect.

“Feels so good,” Taeyong mumbles, eyes slipping closed as he struggles to hold back his thighs. “So so good, oh my god. Don’t you dare fucking stop.”

Johnny has a mind to laugh, short and breathy. “I’ve got a promise to uphold,” he reminds him, he says, kissing messily along Taeyong’s jaw. He presses in a little rougher, Taeyong keening at the feeling. “God, you sound amazing.”

It all builds up so quickly- between Johnny’s words, sweet praises whispered against his skin and his relentless movements, Taeyong isn’t ready for when his orgasm hits him- like a tidal wave, hitting every nerve in his body, reducing him down to his barest self. He’s not even sure what he’s  _ saying  _ as he comes, some mixture of Johnny’s names and begging- for  _ what,  _ even Taeyong doesn’t really know- but it feels good,  _ so  _ good, especially when Johnny keeps going and pushes him right to where it feels so good that it just about hurts. 

His muscles can finally relax when he feels Johnny come, biting down on Taeyong’s shoulder. The tension from his body dissipates and he collapses against Taeyong, warm and sweaty and a comforting weight on his chest.

Johnny breathes slowly, pushing himself up to press a kiss just below Taeyong’s jaw. He leaves another to Taeyong’s cheek, and then his nose, laughing when Taeyong pushes him off so that he can breathe. Johnny pulls back, his warmth disappearing as he stands up. 

Taeyong binks a few times, staring up at the ceiling. His entire body feels heavy and  _ relaxed,  _ wanting nothing more than to curl up in bed and cuddle until he falls asleep.

He’s not sure if he’s going to get that- he doesn’t  _ do  _ one-night stands so he’s really not sure the etiquette here. The bed dips and Johnny drops back down on it behind him. 

“Tired?” Johnny asks, brushing Taeyong’s hair off his face. Taeyong blinks his eyes open and Johnny’s looking down at him, smiling. “I’ll clean you up, then we’ll sleep, okay?”

Taeyong would be hard-pressed to deny the warmth in his stomach as he nods, gratefully kissing Johnny’s palm, too sleepy to speak. 

By the time Johnny’s finished and slips in behind him, Taeyong’s out like a light.

* * *

Taeyong’s rudely awoken a few hours later to the sound of his phone going off.

He struggles to find it, falling half off the bed in his effort to stop the incessant ringing. He digs it out of the pocket of his jeans, pulling himself back up to bed and accidentally kicking Johnny in the process.

“Hello?” Taeyong mumbles, bringing the phone to his ear. He holds back a laugh, gently rubbing Johnny’s ribs where he’d kicked him in a silent apology, Johnny groaning as he rolls over.

“Yongie?” Ah, it’s Ten. “Hyung! You make it home? You always text me before you go to sleep."

Blearily, Taeyong pulls his phone away from his ear to check the time: 3:21am. “And you’re just getting home now?”

“Yeah, well I had a great night.” Ten laughs, and it sounds like he’s settling into bed. “That guy I met from the bar? Oh my god, hyung. He’s got his belly button pierced. I had no  _ idea  _ that was so hot.”   
“You want one now too?” Taeyong asks, yawning into the back of his hand, blinking blearily.

"Maybe. God, he had such a nice waist. Not as slender as yours, but so nice, and he knew how to move his hips too." 

Taeyong snorts a laugh. Ten really has no shame sharing personal details of his sex life. "I'm happy for you, Ten." 

"And what about you, hyung? You sound very relaxed." 

Taeyong feels Johnny shift behind him. "More relaxed than I've been in a long while."

"Oh my god! You got laid!" Ten is way too loud for this hour of the night.

"Yes I did, now shush please, you'll wake him up." Taeyong realizes his mistake right after he says the words, but it's too late to take them back.

"Wait, you brought him  _ home?  _ Yongie, you sly fucking dog! You never bring boys home! How was it? Was he good?" 

Taeyong suppresses a laugh as he rolls over, smiling as Johnny wraps his arms around Taeyong's middle and squeezes, pressing his front to Taeyong’s back. "Yes, Tennie."

"Is he big? Can I have a turn?" Classic Ten.

"Goodnight, Tennie." Taeyong closes his eyes sleepily, slowly pulling the phone from his ear.

“Wait! Taeyong, did you bag Johnny? Jaehyun said he left with someone, but-”

Taeyong ends the call with a snort. He knows he'll pay for that later, but it's hard to worry about that when he's got Johnny cuddled up to him, surrounding him with warmth.

"Everything okay?” Johnny rasps, voice barely more than a whisper in Taeyong’s ear.

“Yeah.” Much more than okay, he thinks, loving the fact that Johnny stayed to cuddle. “Go back to sleep.” 

Johnny nuzzles the back of his neck, leaving a warm, sleepy kiss there.

With that, Taeyong drifts back to sleep.

* * *

The second time Taeyong wakes up it’s because his phone is ringing- _again._

He feels around his bed for the infernal device, grumbling as he misses twice and hits Johnny in the chest before he eventually finds it. 

"Oh my god, Ten, I was trying to sleep-”

“Well, it’s time to wake up!” Oh, shit it’s Doyoung.

“Is it morning already?” Taeyong sighs, pushing himself up and into a sitting position. 

“I’m afraid so.” Doyoung laughs; it sounds like he’s moving around, a door slamming in the background. “I’m just leaving my place, I’ll be there to pick you up soon.” 

Johnny shifts behind Taeyong, moving closer to wrap his arms around Taeyong’s waist.”How long?”   
“I dunno, ten minutes?” A car door slams. “Depending on traffic. We’re shooting the MV today, so don’t worry about any makeup or your outfit. Just shower.”

“Okay.” Taeyong rubs his face with one hand, toes curling as Johnny traces down the length of his stomach, palm smoothing down his thigh. 

“Don’t fall back asleep.” Oh, that will not be an issue today.

“See you soon, Doyoungie.” Taeyong manages to hang up before Johnny can get further than massaging his thigh, nuzzling his face to Taeyong’s back. 

“Good morning,” he says quietly, voice heavy with sleep. 

Taeyong lays his hand on top of Johnny’s, threading their fingers together to keep Johnny from going any further. “Good morning. Sleep well?”   
Johnny nods, curling in nice and close to Taeyong’s side. He’s so cuddly. “Yeah. You have to get up?”

“Yeah, that was work.” Taeyong lifts Johnny’s hand to kiss it apologetically. “My manager will be here to pick me up soon.”

“Soon?” Johnny says, free hand sliding further around Taeyong’s waist, fingertips ticklish near his navel, the implications loud and clear.

God, he’s really hating his job right about now. 

“Normally I would- like, fuck yes, please. God. I would absolutely love to, but Doyoung wasn’t kidding when he said he’d be here in ten, and I don’t wanna start something that we won’t have time to finish." Johnny, with all of his six plus feet, pouts. How can he go from sex on legs to a giant teddy bear? Taeyong's definitely gonna get whiplash.

“Fine,” Johnny says, propping himself up on his elbows, one hand sliding down Taeyong’s front. “But I’ve at least got time to get  _ you  _ off, right?”

God.

Seven minutes later, Taeyong’s furiously scrubbing himself down in the shower, rinsing shampoo out of his hair, legs trembling from the effort of keeping himself upright. He’s just finishing washing his face when he hears a familiar screech and fumbles to turn the water off.

He hastily wraps a towel around himself as he stumbles out of the bathroom, dripping water all over the floor to find Johnny sitting at his kitchen island with a bowl of cereal, wearing nothing but his underwear. Doyoung, Taeyong’s best friend slash manager is still frozen in the doorway, mouth open in shock.

Taeyong smirks, rubbing the towel against his skin to dry off. “That was definitely only nine minutes, Doyoungie.”

Doyoung covers his face with one hand, sighing deeply. “I do not get paid enough for this.”

Johnny snorts into his next bite of Special K. 

“Well at least things are never boring?” Taeyong smiles, covering himself up again once he’s dry, stepping into the kitchen. “Coffee?” Doyoung just stares at him, so Taeyong offers: “with vodka?”   
“We’ve got a busy day ahead of us.” Doyoung sits down on the other side of the island, pointedly not looking at how naked Johnny is. 

“So a double?” Johnny smiles, reaching up for a mug to pass to Taeyong. 

Yeah- he’ll fit right in. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it this far, please drop me a comment and let me know what you thought! I love reading comments, they help fuel me to write! Want to see more Taeyong/Johnny, or something else from one of my AUs? :)
> 
> Come follow me on twitter! [@justtruffle](https://twitter.com/justtruffle) for lots of NCT and WayV content and general chaos.


End file.
